


Breathe

by zonderliing



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Spanking, iwaoi - Freeform, name kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-23 22:04:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4894060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zonderliing/pseuds/zonderliing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>self indulgent iwaoi smut that i wrote at work Lm a o</p></blockquote>





	Breathe

"Breathe." 

It was a simple task, inhale deeply and fill your lungs. Cool your body and relax, clear your mind and just, breathe. Something Oikawa Tooru was having a really hard time doing right then. 

He tried his best to listen to the advice but his breath came out shaky and accompanied by a soft whimper, his body trembling and refusing to come off its edge. 

He pulled uselessly at the bonds tying his hands, a silky red tie securely pinning down his wrists to the headboard of the bed. Arms held high and legs spread, thoroughly embarrassed by his position, especially as his lover was positioned on his back with his head between his knees, kissing at his trembling thighs in an attempt to be comforting. Not that this was the first time Iwaizumi had assumed this position below him but given the circumstances this time, things were a little different. 

He whined and let his head fall back, trying to suck another deep breath into his lungs. 

"You're okay to keep going right?" Iwaizumi asked from below, pausing what he'd been doing and staring up at the other with concern etched onto his face. 

Oikawa nodded, biting down on his lip but that answer didn't seem to satisfy the dark haired man, his fingers digging into the others thighs, 

"Use your words. Answer me." His voice firm and demanding, taking the authority that he knew Oikawa craved so badly. 

The brunette nibbled his lip, the others tone sending a shiver down his spine and, oh yes, he wanted to keep going. 

"Yes..." He hesitated slightly before adding, "Hajime." 

The way Oikawa said his name lit a fire deep in the pit of Iwaizumi’s stomach, his skin prickling with desire and he so badly wanted to give up this slow and painful pace just to shove Oikawa down and fuck him but that wasn't the plan for the night and Iwaizumi had more self-control than that. He wanted to reduce Oikawa to a begging mess, panting and squirming until he couldn't take it anymore, and they weren’t even halfway there. 

The half a second it took for Iwaizumi to continue, Oikawa was already growing impatient, a soft roll of his hips signalling his desire for attention which earned him a soft chuckle from the man below. 

 

Iwaizumi’s hands traveled the others backside, groping at pale but firm thighs and a glorious butt. His fingers slipped between the cleft of his ass, rubbing over his tight dry hole and earning a choked moan from Oikawa. 

The man above sticking his ass out and burying his face against his arm, eager to be touched more. His body reacted immediately to the touch, his cock growing hard and thick, hanging into Iwaizumi’s field of vision and he eagerly licked over his lips, wanting to taste his lover’s sweetness but he held off just a bit longer. 

 

He reached out to the side to grab the bottle of lube he'd pulled out, maneuvering blindly but able to feel around enough to know what he was doing. He squeezed a very generous amount onto his fingers before pressing them back against Oikawa’s ass. 

The small gasp from the brunette was a nice sound but the moan as he slowly warmed the lube up around his hole was even nicer. 

Thick calloused fingers massaged the tight entrance as his other hand held him spread, the gentle touches made Oikawa crave more, whimpering and tightening his hold on the red tie binding his wrists together, needing something solid to ground himself and keep him sane as Iwaizumi touched him so teasingly. 

Gentle lips pressed over Oikawa’s thighs, mouthing kisses and letting his tongue dance across pale skin. He kept his eyes open, watching the others body react and observing every twitch and pull his body made as his fingers continued to tease him. 

"Hajime... Please." Oikawa’s breathless words spilled from him, eyes squeezed shut, unable to look down at his lover with his cheeks painted red and lips swollen from biting them too hard. 

Iwaizumi hummed from below, unable to say no to his lover when he said his name in such a needy tone. He let a single finger push passed his tight entrance and slowly work his way inside. Oikawa threw his head back with a gasp, cock twitching at the feeling of finally being penetrated, even if by a single digit. 

His hips moved back, desperate for that finger to move deeper and work him open wider, eagerly welcoming the stretch but it didn't happen. 

He wiped his forehead on his hand, body working hard from being teased, so much that he was already breaking out in a sweat. His body tense and every movement making his shudder with anticipation for more. 

Iwaizumi worked his finger in and out, the others ass taking it easily with the lube that was slowly leaking down the back of Oikawa’s thighs and between his legs. The single finger moved deep, rubbing against his inside and making him squirm but that wasn't enough, he would never be satisfied with just that. 

"More..." He pleaded, licking over dried lips from breathing so heavily. But it seemed like Oikawa was over stepping his boundaries and suddenly the brunette was left empty, nothing to satisfy him even the smallest bit as Iwaizumi pulled his finger away. 

Oikawa whined and pushed his ass back, wanting to feel full but Iwaizumi was denying him even that. Suddenly there was a sharp pain in his backside, the sound of skin making contact with skin and he cried out, lurching forward and gripping tightly to his bonds. Tears filled his eyes as the smack suddenly started to sting. 

"Ha-" he started but he was cut off as Iwaizumi interrupted what he'd been about to say with another hard slap against his ass, crying out again but that time it made his cock twitch. 

"You're being too greedy." Iwaizumi’s voice deep and firm, hands smoothing over the man’s ass, skin still stinging pleasantly. "Now are you going to be good and take what I give you?"

Oikawa had been about to nod but he quickly opened his mouth, remembering that Iwaizumi liked hearing him respond verbally. 

"Yes Hajime..." His voice was quiet and submissive but the hair on his arms stood on end, prickling with excitement. 

"What? I can't hear you." Iwaizumi hissed and the sudden aggression in the dark haired man’s voice made Oikawa tense. 

"Yes Hajime!" He cried out, sniffling as his eyes still prickled from the lingering pain in his backside, squeezing his eyes shut and willing his tears to fade away. 

Iwaizumi hummed and mumbled a "good." Before he grabbed the bottle of lube and coated his fingers again, briefly rubbing two against Oikawa’s ass before pressing in, the slick muscles giving way after a slight resistance but moved in easily after that. The brunettes jaw fell slack in a silent moan, thighs twitching as the fingers slipped inside him, stretching him out just that much more. 

He let out a throaty moan, head hanging down as Iwaizumi played with his ass. The two slick fingers slipping in and out, parting to scissor him open. His body eagerly accepting the stretch, two fingers were hardly a problem for him but it still felt good even if he craved for more. 

Iwaizumi moved his fingers at a steady pace, in and out before curling them up and brushing the tips of his fingers just along the ring of his entrance and moving back inside. He pressed them firm against Oikawa’s inner walls, his inside twitching around his fingers, clamping down around the intrusion, holding them tight and hot which made Iwaizumi thrust them in harder, pulling a cry from Oikawa. 

The brunette bit down on his lip, letting out a whimper as his thighs began to shake more, his stomach tight as Iwaizumi slowly wound him up, playing with him like a toy but soon enough Oikawa was going to break. Beads of cum slowly slipping from his throbbing cock, begging for attention in front of Iwaizumi’s face. His dick heavy, lightly bouncing every time Oikawa shifted his hips, cursing at the fact that he couldn't move his hands.

Iwaizumi licked over his lips once more, fingers curling knuckle deep in Oikawa’s ass as his mouth covered the tip of his cock, earning a strangled cry from the man above. 

Oikawa yanked at the restraints but they still didn't give, 

"Hajime!" His mouth open as he panted, body tensing at the feeling of having both his ass and dick toyed with at the same time. 

Iwaizumi glanced up at his lover as he took the head of his cock into his mouth. Tongue flicking over the tip and tasting the bitter saltiness, swallowing it before sliding his mouth down further. Oikawa groaned at the wet feeling, heat spreading from his cock to the rest of his body, making his blood rush and his head spin. 

 

"Hah- Hajime..." He breathed out, thrusting his hips into the others mouth, feeling his lovers hands tighten down on him to stop him from moving, trying to resist from jerking into Iwaizumi’s mouth but it felt so good. 

His tongue swirling around the tip and licking him clean before taking him further into his mouth. His fingers moving in time with his tongue, slipping in and out as he bobbed his head. Oikawa would have done anything to rid himself of the tie around his wrists, wanting to run his fingers through Iwaizumi’s hair, wanting to push his head further into his crotch but instead his nails dug into his palms and he was reduced to squirming around, unable to do anything but take what Iwaizumi gave to him. 

"Hajime!" He cried out as the tip of his cock pressed against the back of Iwaizumi’s throat and he swallowed around it. Throwing his head back and crying out again, louder as thick fingers pressed deep inside and rubbed against his prostate. His thighs trembled, threatening to give out but Iwaizumi’s strong hands kept him up. 

The black haired man hummed around Oikawa’s dick, pulling back and sliding his tongue along his length before taking him in again, the constant barrage of pleasure sending his senses into overload and he was nearly about to lose it. 

The brush of Iwaizumi’s thick fingers over his prostate again was making heat pool in his stomach, his toes curling, and body tense as he neared his edge. His nails digging hard into his palms and he pulled desperately at the bonds. 

"Hajime. Hajime!" He cried out but the man below him didn't stop, if anything he moved his fingers faster and sucked harder, willing the other to spill, pushing Oikawa hard to his climax. 

The brunette’s mouth stretched wide, leaning hard against the headboard and arching his back, thrusting eagerly into the warmth of Iwaizumi’s mouth. He cried out, tears reappearing in the corner of his eyes as his body was wracked with pleasure, flooding through him in heavy waves. 

Iwaizumi swallowed as cum shot from the others cock and hit his tongue. The thick substance dripping from Oikawa’s dick and filling the others mouth, dripping down his chin and throat but took it easily otherwise. 

Oikawa panted hard as his body came down from his high, Iwaizumi slowly pulling back, letting the others limp cock drop from his mouth and pulling his fingers from his ass. 

Soft tears rolled down Oikawa’s cheeks and his body gave out, his trembling legs unable to support himself and he collapsed on top of Iwaizumi who had laid back against the mattress. He stared up at his gorgeous boyfriend, smiling fondly.

It didn't take Iwaizumi long to react, he grabbed Oikawa’s hips and moved him off as he sat up, pressing soft kisses to every part of his lovers body that was available. His hands drawing comforting circled over Oikawa’s skin, gentle and loving. 

He wrapped his arm around Oikawa’s waist, pulling him back into his lap, burying his face in his neck and kissing him there. He reached up and blindly undid the tie, letting Oikawa’s hands fall undone, his arms like noodles and he loosely clung to his boyfriend, feeling drained. 

Iwaizumi peppered the others shoulder, neck and cheek with butterfly kisses, his hands moving along the boys thighs and down his back, hugging him close and just holding him. 

Oikawa sniffled and that made Iwaizumi tilt his head back to look at his lover, reaching up to hold his face in his hands, running his thumb over wet cheeks. 

"You look dumb when you cry." Iwaizumi pointed out and the brunette let out a loud sob, throwing his arms around his boyfriend and whining. 

"You're so mean to me Iwa-chan..." He pouted, Iwaizumi just smiled and laid back, pulling Oikawa down with him to cuddle, their legs tangling together and Iwaizumi pulled the blankets up to cover them. 

He kissed Oikawa again, this time on the lips and he lingered there until he felt Oikawa move up against him and kiss him back. 

"I love you." He whispered and Oikawa’s face exploded into a blush before he threw himself at his boyfriend, kissing him hard and pressing his body firm against him. 

"I love you too Iwa-chan."

**Author's Note:**

> self indulgent iwaoi smut that i wrote at work Lm a o


End file.
